PC:Rikkon Lodenlock (Medina)
Rikkon is inactive at the moment, he will be introduced as my third character when I have reached a combined level 6 with my 2 other characters. Summary Fluff Background When the Brotherhood of the Bright Eon came to Mykonos' Sanctuary, it was the lucky, and the rich, that escaped to Daunton. The common dwarf that was left behind to be subjected to slavery under the Brotherhood, and the abuse that came with it. Rikkon's mother, Teana, had been a cleaner before the Bright Eon came. A young dwarf out to make a living and not wishing any harm to anyone. She lived alone in her small, unassuming home and was content. She was not a woman of means, nor of power. Seeing the power of the Bright Eon, she saw her world turned upside down, and she submitted, seeing no alternative but death. The lot of a young, attractive slave woman is not a pleasant one. After whippings and beatings, her will collapsed, and she was abused to the highest degree. She was expected to entertain her slavers while they held banquets and parties, performing lude acts with other slaves or the with the slavers themselves, or face a severe beating. Even when she became pregnant, this torment continued. It was to this world that Rikkon was born. He has never known his father, although there is little doubt that he was a dwarf. Rikkon's mother tried to raise him as well she could, but her position in the world means that by and large he grew up having to fend for himself. From a young age, he had to steal food, or find it where he could. Rikkon was only seven when he fled from the slavers, taking his chances hiding on the strees. He learnt how to provide for himself, even in the harshest conditions. Never one much for stealth and subtelty, Rikkon has had to learn to be tough, and stand up and fight for himself, fighting for scraps of food or simply to keep is meager possessions. He still feels desperate regret when he thinks of his mother and his inability to rescue her from that situation. As he grew up on the streets, Rikkon fell in with a gang of dwarves. Friends from a young age, they worked together to help each other survive. They begged, stole and fought together to survive. When one of them fell sick, they would be fed. When they needed to defend themselves, they had allies. Together, they swore their vengance, without fully understanding how they could achieve it. When his chance came, Rikkon was quick to take it. Stowing away on a trade ship carrying ore from the island, he escaped into the world, looking for a better life. Lost in a world he little understands, Rikkon eventually has found his way to the Red Dragon Inn, a place where he has heard he might find hope and help to survive, help to train and learn to fight and, ultimately, help to bring his vengance on the Bright Eon and other slavers. In his journey, he has heard tale of The Five, and the liberation of Mykonos' Sanctuary. While relieved, it is a place which haunts his nightmares, and he has not sought to return to the place he once called home. Rikkon is no great warrior, no legend destined to fight off dragons and great evils. He is just a man, trying to stay alive in a world where only the strong can do so. Appearance and personality *Age: 19 *Gender: Male *Height:4' 8" *Weight: 215lbs *Alignment: Unaligned Hooks 1. Looking at Rikkon, or hearing his accent, there is little doubt of his origin. Anyone recognising this might know that he is an escaped slave. 2. Rikkon has left his mother at the Sanctuary, and has not seen her for several years. She may have survived, or not, and may have been punished for his flight. 3. Rikkon also has friends from his gang at the Mykonos' Sanctuary, who he has left behind. Some of them may have escaped the island as well. 4. To this day, Rikkon does not know his father, not any paternal relation Kicker Rikkon has sworn vengance on the slavers of the Bright Eon. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 5 + Class Feature 0 - Equipment 0) Racial Features *+2 Con/Str *+2 Dungeoneering and Endurance bonus *Cast Iron Stomach: Rikkon gains a +5 racial bonus on saving throws vs. poison *Dwarven Weapon Proficiency: Rikkon is proficient with the throwing hammer and warhammer *Encumbered Speed: Rikkon moves his normal speed even when it would be reduced by armour or a heavy load. *Stand Your Ground: When an effect forces Rikkon to move - through a pull, a push or a slide, he can move 1 square less than the effect specifies. In addition, when an effect would knock Rikkon prone, he can make a saving throw to avoid falling prone. *Dwarven Resilience: Rikkon has the Dwarven Resilience power Class Features: Fighter *+2 Fortitude *Brawler Style: +1 AC and +2 Fortitude when wielding a weapon in primary hand and offhand is free. +2 to unarmed attacks (unless wielding a spiked gauntlet) and +2 to grab attacks to move a creature grabbed by Rikkon *Combat Challenge: When Rikkon attacks an enemy he can apply a mark that lasts until the end of his next turn. The target takes -2 on attack rolls that do not include Rikkon as a target and if they are adjacent to Rikkon and shift or make an attack that does not include Rikkon as a target, Rikkon can make a melee basic attack as an immediate interrupt. *Combat Superiority: Rikkon gains +1 to opportunity attacks. Any enemy struck by Rikkon's opportunity attack stops moving, if a move provoked the attack. Feats *Inescapable Hold: Enemies trying to escape Rikkon's grab always check against Rikkon's Fortitude defence, even if they are using Acrobatics Background *Mykonos' Sanctuary Benefit: +1 to Endurance checks, and when Rikkon spends an action pont he can immediately make one save against any effect with the psychic keyword that a save can end. Languages Common, Dwarven Skills Power to hit summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Equipment Tracking Treasure and XP Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 The summary for Grappling Strike should list +7 vs AC instead of Strength vs AC. Approved MeepoLives 20:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks - Change made. Medina. Approval 2 Everything's in order. Approved --WEContact 00:20, December 15, 2011 (UTC)